yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 059
The Lone Light: Savior Demon Dragon is the fifty ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack, wishing to break the spell of the Dark Signers, leaves the selection of his Trap card's effect to Carly. His wishes go through and it seems that Carly has regained her sanity, but the evil powers of Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu force the fight to continue. Jack sets his resolve and summons his Red Dragon Archfiend. While this is happening, Yusei returns from the Underworld, unconcious, after briefly meeting with his father. Crow and the others help him catch him, and wake him up. Now, as what happened when Yusei fought against Kiryu, everyones birthmarks started to glow harder, then stopped, and the full dragon mark appeared on Jack's back. Realising that his friends are lending him strength, he draws the tuner monster to summon Savior Demon Dragon. He summons it, but as he tries to end the duel in a tie, so he will go down with Carly, she activates a trap card forcing herself to lose. Featured Duel Jack vs. Carly :... continued from the previous episode. "Change Destiny's" second effect activated. Carly firstly choose inflict the half of "Fortune Lady Earthy's" ATK (1400) to Jack that cause him to lose the duel. But before she can declared that, she regained her sanity and choose the effect to regain her lifepoint instead (Carly's Life Points: 5000). She wants to end the duel but the evil power of Dark Signer possesses her and forces the duel continue. Carly activates "Speed Spell - Curse of Fate" and places 2 Cursed Counters on her "Fortune Lady Earthy". She sets 2 card and ends her turn. (Jack's SPC: 3; Carly's SPC: 5) Jack draws. He special summons "Vice Dragon" in Attack Position (ATK: 1000) and Normal Summon "Dark Resonator" in Attack Position. He use both of his monster to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). Carly activates "Class Change" to increase "Fortune Lady Earthy" level by 1 (Lv 8. ATK: 3200). "Fortune Lady Earthy's" effect inflicts 400 damage to Jack (Jack's Life Points: 400). Jack activates "Speed Spell - Half Seize" halve "Fortune Lady Earthy's" ATK ("Fortune Lady Earthy's" ATK: 1600) and recover his Life Points by the same amount. (Jack's Life Points: 2000). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Fortune Lady Earthy" and destroys it. (Carly's Life Points: 3600 and she has 4 SPC). Carly activates "Fortune Inherit". Jack sets 1 card and ends his turn. "Fortune Inherit's" effect special summoning "Fortune Lady Windy" (ATK: 900) and "Fortune Lady Watery" (ATK: 1200) in Attack Position. "Fortune Lady Watery's" effect allow Carly draws 2 more cards from her deck. She draws "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" and "Earthbound Release". She Tribute both her two monster to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" attacks Jack directly. Jack special summons "Battlefader" and uses its effect to negate "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu's" attack and ends Battle Phase. Carly sets 1 card and ends her turn. Jack draws "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon". He summons it and use both "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon", "Battlefader" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" to synchro summon "Savior Demon Dragon" (ATK: 4000). "Savior Demon Dragon's" effect negates "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu's" effect and gains ATK equal "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu's" ATK until the End Phase ("Savior Demon Dragon's" ATK: 6500). Jack intends to activate his face-down card "Shock Wave" to destroy his own "Savior Demon Dragon" and inflict damage equal its attack to both him and Carly which causes the duel ends in draw. But before he can activated his Trap card, Carly activates "Earthbound Release". "Earthbound Release's" effect tribute the "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the monsters destroyed by this effect. However, "Savior Demon Dragon's" effect can negate the effect that destroy it and inflict damage to opponent Life Points equal its ATK instead. Carly takes 6500 damage from "Savior Demon Dragon" (Carly's Life Points: 0). Jack wins.